dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira
Kira is a very powerful exorcist of the church who gained the name "The Phoenix of the Church" due to his exceptional power with his fire type sacred gear. Him and His sister are both know as the "Twins of Destruction" due to their powerful sacred gear and being among the top ten exorcists of the church. They are both sent to Japan by the Head Church of New England in order to kill Ichiro Pendragon for his crimes against the chuch where at one point he tried to steal a holy sword and is responsible for the murder of the Catholic Bishop James William. Appearance He is a boy with spiky white hair (it is revealed that his hair is white due to the training he received by the church) he is the same height as his sister with both of them standing at 5'1. He has a lean but skinny frame and possesses silver colored eyes. Due to being one of the top 10 powerful exorcists and a very powerful gem to the church, he is allowed to wear whatever he likes and chooses to wear a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with white fur around the hood (he typically keeps the sleeves rolled up). He also wears plain black jeans with a blue belt with a silver buckle and black boots.Kira is also seen with a gas mask with horns on it around his neck although he never wears it. One thing that sets him apart from other members of the church is the dark red and black rings around his eyes which gives him a zombie like appearance. Irina says that when she first met him she was creeped out by them so she didn't want to look into his eyes because they were like a "black abyss" to her. Personality Kira is a rude and prideful young man seeing himself as the "gift to the church" and refuses to talk to people who he sees as lower than himself. He is very brash and brutal, showing no hesitation when attacking his opponents, as well as vulgar and irritable. He is insecure about his height and curses openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned or when people make fun of him. Kira usually appears to be a hot headed and angry person. He rushes into battle without thinking and always bumps heads with his sister over what to do (due to her being more calm and tactical). He also uses very vulgar language which makes Irina believe he is going to abandon the church at any moment. Despite this, he shows a very distaste for stray exorcists saying he hated them with a passion and is even okay with working with fallen angels or devils in order to kill a stray exorcist. Kira gets very angry at those who think humans are weak and despite his rash behavior he is very loyal to the church and he hates those who threaten to bring harm to it, even saying he would kill Isabella if she every tried anything. He also hates Isabella for deserting the church and saying that the church wasn't responsible for what happened to Yuuto. Despite his childish and immature attitude, Kira is very perverted and constantly talks about groping Xenovia's perfect breasts. He even talks about wanting to see and grope Gabriel's breasts, being one of the few humans who have actually seen her. His ongoing perverted nature, often causes him to have lecherous fantasies, and he's obsessed with the woman's body to a abnormal degree. Irina says if it wasn't for his devotion to the church, he would probably have turned stray by now. History The two were raised as faithful believers of the church and exorcists by their parents until the age of 9 when their parents were killed due to a accident caused by stray exorcists who were working with fallen angels. Afterwards the two were taken in by Griselda Quarta who raised the two twins until they turned 13. After which, due to their exceptional power the two twins were taken back to the head church of England where they were sent out on missions to assassinate or imprison high class stray exorcists. They were both at the Head Church of England, during the day Amelia Zagan attacked with her peerage. After having defeated all her pawns the two twins then confronted Ichiro who had killed the bishop of the church in order for his peerage to escape. When they both tried to deal the finishing blow, the two twins realized that they had been fighting a illusion of Ichiro and the real Ichiro had already escaped. Some time, after the start of the series, the two twins were given the mission of finding and eliminating Ichiro Pendragon for his crimes against the church. The two, after learning about his dead peerage believing him to be the perpetrator decided that he was even worse than a regular devil and vowed that they would be the one to end his life. Powers & Abilities Super Human Pain Tolerance: '''Throughout the series Kira displays several times a absurd pain tolerance. Able to take both magic blasts from Ichiro Pendragon head on and a light spear through his chest but still capable of standing up and fighting. It's because of this absurd pain tolerance that he became one of the top ten exorcists of the church. He's also capable of using his sacred gear multiple times which is said to cause intense pain to the user the more times they use it but Kira has such mastery over his pain tolerance that he says the pain from his sacred gear doesn't even affect him anymore. '''Weapon Specialist: Kira was raised by Griselda to use a wide array of different weapons. Despite having his sacred gear, he shows great mastery when it comes to using both a light gun and light sword. Superhuman Speed: Kira is capable of moving at a very fast rate above a average human, even able to create solid after images. Equipment Phoenix Birth (フェニックスの誕生) also known as the "Curse of the Fire Bird" is a very powerful elemental type sacred gear. It gives the wielder the ability to create various animals out of flames. Kira shows the ability to create fire birds that explode once they make impact with his enemy. The sacred gear also gives Kira the ability to regenerate as if he was a phoenix himself. The sacred gear has no physical manifestation. * Phoenix Blessing also known as "The Red Giant of the Heavens" is Kira's own sub-species balance breaker where he creates a giant monster out of flames that wields a giant burning cross. due to the holy nature of the sup-species balance breaker, the monster is capable of killing devils with ease, even capable of using "light radiation" to slowly weaken the devil while fighting. Light Sword: A basic sword made of light given to all exorcists. Kira is shown to be very powerful with a light sword able to bring out it's full potential. Light Gun: His main sub-weapon behind his sacred gear. A pistol that is able to to launch out bullets of light. He can also infuse the light bullets with his flames making them holy fire bullets. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users